


Still My Brother

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Found Fiction Archives [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supportive John, Supportive Sam, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Dean is afraid of his father and little brother finding out that he's bisexual





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had imagined telling Sam so many times, only to have imaginary Sam laugh in his face, or express disappointment, even full-on hatred. So, no- Dean will just keep this from Sam for now. After all, Dean is only 15. This will pass eventually, right? Right? Sure, he likes girls, but there’s that other part, the part he shouldn’t have but that won’t go away.   
…  
Poor Castiel. People are always teasing him for being “weird,” being different. Dean seemed to be his only friend in the school.  
“Cas,” Dean greeted, “Buddy!”  
“Hello, Dean.”  
“How are you?”  
“Fine. You?”  
“Terrific. Can I... tell you something?”  
“Yes.”   
“Not here,” Dean said, “Somewhere quiet. Without anyone else around.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s a secret,” Dean answered, “You CAN keep secrets, right?”  
“Of course.”  
“Good. We’ll talk at lunch. Our usual table, okay?”  
“Yes.”  
…  
Castiel is very intelligent; straight A’s, even in AP classes, and has been able to name all periodic elements since he was thirteen. Dean is a straight C student, is frequently late for class, and can barely memorize what he had for breakfast that morning. Why they got along so well is a mystery. Maybe it’s true that opposites attract.  
…  
At lunch, Castiel joined Dean.  
“What did you want to tell me?” Castiel asked.  
Dean rubbed his neck.  
“This is weird,” He said, “I think you’re the only person I can tell this to.”  
Castiel waited patiently.  
“I can’t tell my dad, and Sammy’s my brother. I can’t just tell them I’m…”  
“You’re what?”  
“I think I like guys, Cas,” Dean admitted, “I like girls too, but…”  
“You’re bisexual.”  
“What?”  
“It’s when you like males AND females.”  
“Yes, I know what it means, Cas. I’m just…confused.”  
“You’re not confused,” Castiel assured him, “You like males AND females, my brother likes only females, and I like only males.”  
“You’re gay?”  
“I guess.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I didn’t think it was important.”  
“Cas, I told you this because I trust you.”  
“I trust you too, Dean.”  
“I’ll keep YOUR secret, too.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Because I value your friendship too much to betray your trust.”  
“I value yours too.”  
“You’re probably one of the best friends I’ve ever had. You’re nice, cool to hang out with, pretty funny…”  
Castiel smiled.  
“That’s very nice of you, Dean.”  
“I like you, Cas.”  
“I like you too.”  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
“I know what you meant, and I meant what I said.”  
“So…what is this?”  
“This?”  
“I mean, what are we?”  
“Friends.”  
“Oh,” Dean gritted his teeth. Was that rejection?  
“I’m sorry,” Castiel said, “Were you implying something?”  
“I meant…do you want to date? As in, you be my boyfriend.”  
Castiel paused for a second, and Dean anxiously awaited his response.  
“I’d love to,” He said finally.  
“Really?”  
“Yes,” Castiel said, “Our first date can be at my house, tonight.”  
“Perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel was Castiel’s older brother, as well as legal guardian. While Cas is 15, Gabriel is 25. Their parents, as Gabe put it, were ‘scumbags, who were the perfect match for each other.’ Castiel was a baby- about 2 or 3- when he and Gabriel were put into foster care, until Gabe was old enough to be Cas’s guardian.  
Dean and Gabriel didn’t get along well at first. But when Gabe saw that Dean’s friendship with Castiel was genuine, he warmed up to Dean.  
…  
About 6 months ago…  
“Cas, you know about sex, right?” Gabriel asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“And you know you have to use protection, right? Avoid diseases, pregnancy…”  
“I know. But Gabe?”  
“What if I don’t want to have sex with a girl?”  
“That’s fine,” Gabe said, “I mean, you’re barely in high school.”  
“No,” Castiel said, “I mean, what if want to have sex with a guy?”  
“Oh. Guess you don’t have to worry about pregnancy, then. But you still need protection.”  
…  
Present…  
“Where’s Gabriel?” Dean asked when they got to Cas’s house.  
“He’s probably working overtime.”  
“He’s okay with us being here alone?”   
“I didn’t ask.”  
Dean smirked, “You’re getting more and more like me every day, Cas.”  
The two of them plopped down onto the couch in the living room. While Castiel turned on the TV, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. The younger one snuggled against Dean, and they both leaned back.  
“I like this,” Castiel said.  
“Me too.”  
…  
“Dean?” Dean froze when he heard the voice.   
He pulled away from kissing Cas’s neck to look at his father’s nearly blank (Or was it anger? Disgust?) expression.   
“Dad!” He stuttered, “I…I can explain…Actually, no, I can’t.”  
“Dean, could I talk to you for a minute?” John asked.  
Dean looked to Castiel, who nodded, then nervously followed his father into the kitchen.  
“Dad…” The older son defended.  
“How long have you been with him?”  
“About six months. But…”  
“Using protection?”  
“No. Well, we haven’t…done anything yet. But I…we will.”  
“Good. And you know I told you to never hit a woman?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“This applies to him too. And any other man you date. You show him respect, understand?”  
“Yes, sir,” Dean repeated.

Dean was silent for a moment.  
“You okay, Dean?”  
“I’m just…a bit shocked,” Dean chuckled lightly, “I thought you’d kick me out or something.”  
“You really think so lowly of me that I’d kick out my own son?” John seemed hurt.  
“I didn’t mean…”  
“Dean, I’ve known a few gay men in my lifetime,” John said, “And I know they’re no different than anyone else.”  
“I’m not gay.”  
“Hmm?”  
“I’m not gay, I’m bisexual.”  
“I see. Still, Castiel seems like a good guy. How is he treating you?”  
“Good. Great, really great.”  
“Good. Cause, if that changes, I’ll have some ass to kick.”  
Dean smiled.


	3. Dean tells Sam

One down, one to go. Now, Dean just had to tell his little brother. Sam looks up to him, idolized him. So what will he think when he finds out?   
“Dean!” Sam happily exclaimed when the older brother arrived home.  
“Sammy!” Dean exclaimed, “I need to talk to you.”  
“Okay.”  
“Sit down,” Dean threw his school bag onto the floor, and joined Sam on the couch, “You remember Castiel, right?”  
Sam nodded.  
“Well, he and I…we’re dating.”   
Dean anxiously awaited the reply of the preteen.  
“You like boys,” Sam commented, “Like Captain Jack from Doctor Who.”  
The older brother smirked. Of course, Sam would say something dorky like that.  
“Dad told me,” Sam explained, “He said some people are scared to tell their families, because they might be upset, or disown them. But, you’re still my brother, Dean. I love you.”  
Tears of relief filled Dean’s eyes. That was all he wanted to hear.  
“I love you too, Sammy.”


End file.
